


Crudelitas

by HereticalTransience



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble, God of Mischief, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, chaotic neutral, ow my heart, real drabbles are 100 words exactly, right in the feels, right in the solar plexus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticalTransience/pseuds/HereticalTransience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There must have been a moment, at the beginning, were we could have said -- no. But somehow we missed it. ”<br/>― Tom Stoppard, <i>Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crudelitas

“I am not cruel by nature, though I am ofttimes cruel by necessity,” the god said, looking into the eyes of the mortal lying beneath him.

“I know,” said the man, his chestnut gaze beginning to lose focus.

The God of Mischief quickly pulled the dagger from Iron Man’s chest.

“It has been… interesting. I will miss you,” he said, as he vanished the blade from sight.

“I know,” whispered Tony. “I love you too.”

Loki ran a finger across a tiny cut on the man’s jaw, healing it, and leaving his still-smiling face perfect before disappearing from Midgard forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feels-ridden drabble posted over from my tumblr.


End file.
